


My Soul, Your Beats

by Medlipop



Category: Angel Beats!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Nakamura Yuri, Badass Tachibana Kanade, Detective Yurippi, Doctor Otonashi, Flower Shop Owner Kanade, Gen, I don't know what to do with Naoi, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Paralyzed Yui, Quirkless Yuri, but we're working on it, maybe he'll show up at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medlipop/pseuds/Medlipop
Summary: Yuzuru didn't expect to remember his past life once he'd been reincarnated, but he did. Not only him, but Yuri, Kanade and Hinata as well. Though what surprised them the most was the world that they were reborn into. Surrounded by quirks, heroes and villains, the group have nothing to fear as they go about their daily lives fully aware that dying just isn't as big a deal as it used to be.
Relationships: Hinata Hideki/Yui, Otonashi Yuzuru/Tachibana Kanade | Angel
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	1. Shine Days

Yuzuru held on tight to the handle above him as the train rattled gently over the rails. He knew it was a dream. He didn't take the train anymore, not in this life at least. He wasn't afraid of dying and I guess you wouldn't be if you knew that the afterlife and reincarnation was all real. But he liked his life now and didn't want to tempt fate. He also knew it was a dream because his hair was short again. Kanade liked it long so he grew it out a bit so that it sat nicely on the nape of his neck. He looked down at the paper in his hands and checked the time. He sucked in a deep breath as he heard the first rumble of concrete collapsing. The brain's a funny thing. In a dream, once you start thinking that something's going to happen, it most certainly will. The train wrenched-

"Yuzuru." Yuzuru woke in a cold sweat, Kanade standing above him nudging him awake. "Breakfast is ready. It'll get cold."

"Yeah, I'm up." He sat up, wiping his face and having a little stretch.

"Bad dream?" She tilted her head.

"Yeah, just the usual."

"There, there." She patted him on the head which made him beam a smile.

Yuzuru had let the time pass by too quickly as he ate breakfast and rushed to finish getting ready for work. He nearly knocked over a vase of flowers in the shop downstairs but luckily caught it and put it back before Kanade could notice. He left through the shop entrance passing Kanade outside as she watered the plants.

"I'm off!" He called, running down the street.

"Have a good day." Yuzuru noticed that there were a lot less people than usual on the streets but didn't complain if it meant he could get to work easier. He found out the reason for it about half way through his run as the crowds gathered to watch the heroes fight the villain of the week. The street was completely cordoned off and Yuzuru checked his watch to find he only had 5 minutes to get to work.

"Shit, I'm gonna be late." The fight looked like it was about to reach an end though as Kamui Woods was about to restrain the villain before a giant woman (now introducing herself as Mt. Lady) jumped in last minute to steal the kill. Yuzuru hoped nobody got injured, today's schedule was looking full enough as it was.

When he finally made it to work (10 minutes late), he sneaked into the changing rooms to get into his uniform and tried to get to his office before anyone noticed.

"You're late, Otonashi-kun." Yuzuru flinched as he was caught just as he was opening the door to his office.

"Ujiko-sensei! Sorry, there was a villain fight along the way and I got caught up." He said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Ujiko chuckled in response.

"I'll leave you to it then, just came to let you know we need you for surgery later."

"Sitting in?"

"Yeah, I've got enough guys, just as a precaution mostly. It's a tricky operation."

"Sure, no problem."

"See you then." Yuzuru sighed after Ujiko had left, taking a minute before he called in his first patient. _Hopefully they won't be as long as last time._ He thought, remembering how they only just managed to finish a minute before the time limit. He looked to his desk, on it were a few pictures. One of him and Kanade, one of his sister, Hatsune, and one of him, Kanade, Yuri, Hinata and Yui outside Hinata's high school on the day he graduated. He was the only one out of the final five (that's what Yuri calls them anyway) that didn't decide to skip any grades. Said he wanted to take it easy. Yuzuru himself had managed to become a doctor at 21 and Yuri made it to detective for the local police department.

He looked at the clock. 8.45. _No time for a coffee then._ He sighed, grabbing his file and flicking through his list of patients. He noticed Yui's appointment was moved to next week, hopefully he'll have time to call her and Hinata up to see how they're doing before then. He opened the door and called in his first patient.

_I'm exhausted._ He yawned, struggling to stay awake on his commute back. The surgery ended up going on for 2 and a half hours. Better than last time but still nail-biting. Yuzuru didn't like using his quirk past the 2 hour mark and was nervously checking the clock every minute afterwards until it was over. He couldn't wait to get home and eat. It was Wednesday and Wednesday meant mapo tofu which was exactly the kick he needed to wake himself up. Kanade swears it's not as spicy as the one from back then but Yuzuru can't really tell the difference when his mouth is on fire.

He was pulled out of his thoughts at the smell of smoke and the crowds once again blocking the streets and making a ruckus. Yuzuru made his way through the crowd to see what was happening. Some kind of sludge villain had taken a kid hostage, the kid himself admirably trying to fight his way out of it though in his panic was actually making the situation worse as the small explosions spread into large fires.

The heroes tried to keep the crowd back and mostly stood there keeping the villain from escaping but not doing anything to help. By the looks of it, they were waiting for a hero with the right quirk to show up. _Idiots._ Yuzuru thought. At this rate, the kid was going to suffocate. Yuzuru took a deep breath and started to focus on trying to use his quirk. The kid was going to go through hell but at least he'll survive. He didn't get a chance to use it though as another kid from the crowd launched his way past everyone and towards the villain, throwing his bag in its eyes and trying to pull the other kid free.

He was about to try activating it again, worried that now there'd be 2 hostages, when the no.1 hero came out of nowhere and punched the villain so hard it made it rain. Yuzuru cursed at his lack of umbrella but made his way over as the crowd dispersed to see if he could help the paramedics. He helped to check some of the heroes over, a few of them having some fairly nasty burns and bruises but nothing too major. He had to stop though as he heard some of the heroes scolding the kid who came to help.

"There was absolutely no need for you to put yourself in danger!" One of them yelled.

"Hey!" Yuzuru stormed over putting himself between the kid and the hero. "Lay it off will you. It's not like the kid did anything wrong."

"He stormed in to the middle of a battle and got himself into danger, no plan and not even using a quirk-"

"And he still did better than a bunch of pro heroes who just stood there waiting for backup. I don't see you scolding the other kid for making your job more difficult by using his quirk like that."

"Well I-"

"And what gives you the right to yell at him like that? He was just trying to help his friend and you go treating him like he should have just sat back and waited for one of you to eventually do something. Have the paramedics even seen to him yet? Did you ask?"

"Well, not exactly-"

"Then I think I'll take it from here. Maybe you should go help with the cleanup or see if the other kid's alright instead?" The other heroes watched in stunned silence as Death Arms got scolded by a guy who was at least a foot shorter than him. They were surprised to see the hero back away at first, but when the glare was then directed at them, they too flinched at the aura the young man gave off. It wasn't like a killing intent or anything, more like the feeling of deep disappointment that you'd usually only get from a parent.

Yuzuru calmed down once the heroes had gone back to their own business. _Dammit, I'm too tired for this._ He rubbed his eyes.

"Thank you." A small voice came form behind him. He turned to look at the kid who was struggling to fight back tears. He knelt down to sit in front of the kid.

"You hurt?" 

"No, I'm alright."

"A different kind of hurt, then?" The boy looked up at Yuzuru before giving a little nod. Yuzuru patted him on the shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about them. They may be heroes but that doesn't mean they aren't complete morons." He smiled and the boy managed to crack one as well. After making sure he was alright to go, Yuzuru quickly finished off and made his way home.


	2. Little Braver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit more pre-UA stuff going on. Otonashi's sick of having Deku as a patient, Deku sees an angel and Yui steals Hinata's sweets. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy! xxx

“Otonashi-sensei,” The nurse knocked at his door, opening it up a crack. “He’s here again.” Yuzuru sighed, silently adding a tally in his notebook. It had reached 24 now and it had only been 3 months. He has a bet on with Hinata that it’ll reach 100 before the end of the school year. Hinata thinks it’ll stop a few weeks before entrance exams. Loser has to give Yui a piggy-back up Mount Fuji during their camp at the end of March. He heard the door creak open again.

“Welcome back, Midoriya-kun.” He glanced at the boy as he started collecting up his files from the last patient. The boy had changed a lot since he was last in. His skin had tanned a bit from being in the sun so much and he was definitely looking fitter. “What did you do this time?” Midoriya looked a bit shameful as he hesitated to roll up his sleeve. Yuzuru noticed this and grabbed his wrist, pulling it up for him before he had a chance to change his mind.

He cringed at the sight of the wound. The cut wasn’t deep enough for stitches, but it was definitely starting to look infected.

“Midoriya, you’re aware how to clean a cut, right?” He sighed.

“Yes.”

“And did you?”

“…I forgot?” Yuzuru flicked him hard in the forehead and had him take a seat. He grabbed the antibiotic ointment from his cupboard and some bandages before taking a seat opposite him.

“How long have you had it?” He started dressing the wound.

“Couple of days.”

“From the beach clean again?”

“Mhm, a bit of scrap metal.” Yuzuru resisted the urge to face palm.

“The hell, kid. What if you got tetanus or something?” Midoriya just gave him this sheepish smile in response. “Don’t overdo it.”

“I’m not.”

“You so are. You know this is the 24th time I’ve seen you this year.”

“I thought it was more.”

“It should be less!” He finished up and bid Midoriya a farewell, expressly forbidding him from going back to the beach that day but realising that it was still morning knew that his commands went unheard.

Kanade had closed the shop for lunch and was looking for somewhere nice to spend it. She’d spent most of the morning debating whether she wanted a picnic or to go to a café. In the end, she settled on grabbing something from the bakery and sitting outside.

She went on a walk by the coast and though she never liked the place before, what with all the dumping and all, she started to notice the beach slowly clearing over the past few months and enjoyed watching the change. It was satisfying actually being able to see some sand for once.

She’d also recently spotted who’s been doing it as well. There were two of them: a green haired boy, and a tall blonde man who some days looked like a shorter skinnier blonde man. The boy was the one that did all the work, which Kanade didn’t think was very fair. She also found it odd that there wasn’t any advertisement anywhere for more volunteers or anything.

The blonde man wasn’t there today. Perhaps he’d gone to buy them something for lunch but even with him gone, the boy continued to work just as diligently. Kanade watched the boy for a few more moments before she started head off. As she turned to leave though, she heard a horrible creaking noise as one of the tall piles of trash started to tip over towards the direction of the boy. Kanade didn’t hesitate.

“Guard Skill: Hand Sonic.” She was there in an instant, standing between the boy and the trash pile as the fridge on top fell. “Version four.” The blade on her hand turned into the large metal flower which she used to bash away the debris. Once the collapse had ended, she turned around to check on the boy who was standing in shock as a dainty girl no taller than him just annihilated that fridge.

“Are you alright?” She asked, Midoriya thought she sounded like an angel.

“Um, yes! Thank you!” He did a full 90-degree bow before realising that that was way over the top and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Kanade frowned when she noticed the bandage around his arm.

“You’re hurt.”

“What? Oh, right! Yes! Umm, well this wasn’t from- what I mean is- I did this earlier! It wasn’t from just now but of course you knew that cuz when would I have had time to put a bandage over it when you were being awesome and that’s such a cool quirk, by the way! Can you make any kind of blade appear? Why did it look like a flower? Is it one of those things that you need to preprogramme or do you just do it on instinct? You were super-fast as well- “

Kanade nodded along as the boy rambled. She wanted to wait until he finished before answering him, but he seemed to answer himself as he kept talking. In the end, the boy wound up realising he’d been going on but Kanade didn’t have time to stay and chat. He apologised, though Kanade didn’t really know why, and bowed a couple more times. Kanade said nothing but rummaged through her bag and pulled out a melon-bun, handing it over to the boy and giving her head a little bow herself before wandering off. The boy looked at the bun and back at the girl in confusion, wondering what he’d just witnessed and Kanade made her way back to the shop.

“What a strange boy.”

Yui had so far gone through 9 surgeries, 14 different quirk-based treatments and a session of physical therapy every week since her last surgery got her some feeling back in her arms. Otonashi had been her doctor since he’d first started in Musutafu General Hospital. For years she’d been demanding a new doctor since the one she had at the time was annoyingly patronising.

She was happy that it was Otonashi, they’d been friends for years since Hinata introduced them and though they were just as idiotic as each other, they also shared their talent of motivating others.

Hinata wheeled her into the room and moved a chair to sit next to her. Otonashi pulled out his phone, a notebook and a jar of Jelly Babies, setting up a timer on the phone.

“You ready?”

“I was born ready. Let’s do this!”

“Alright, go!” He clicked the timer and Yui shakily started pressing her thumb to each of her fingers on one hand before doing the same to the other. Once she’d done, he stopped the timer and checked it against the time from last week. “28 seconds,” He wrote the new time down. “That’s 10 seconds better than last time so you get 10 Jelly Babies.”

“Yes! Victory is mine!”

They went through a number of different exercises to get her used to using her limbs again and building up the muscles in it. Every time she progressed, she got more Jelly Babies. Every time she didn’t, Hinata got more Jelly Babies. The day ended with a bad of 52 Jelly Babies on her lap and a measly 5 in Hinata’s hand.

“I don’t know whether to be proud or depressed.” Hinata sobbed, mostly upset about the fact that he had more but lost it to Yui as she managed to grab some off of him while he was distracted.

“At least now you know you’ll have to move your snacks to a higher shelf.” Otonashi said.

“Just you wait. Soon nowhere will be safe!” She laughed maniacally and Hinata gulped, realising that his plan to build a secret storage space may need to be carried out sooner than he thought.


	3. Run With Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! So, I'll admit that most of the time when I write fanfiction I don't really know what I'm doing. I just sort of thing about a rough outline of plots and go from there. But I've thought a lot about it thanks to Lemini and hopefully you guys'll all like the direction I'm going in. A main villain has been decided and it's not someone from mha but I'm not saying who cuz that would be spoilers. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super big thanks to Lemini for encouraging me to work harder at the plot. Hope everything works out xxx

“It’s so freaking hot!” Hinata sighed as he took several more aching steps along the path up Mount Fuji.

“You’re the last person I want to hear complaining!” Yuzuru shouted from behind him, taking one step to everyone else’s two, piggybacking Yui who looked rather proud of herself. _98… the kid had to stop at 98. He hasn’t been careful all year but all of a sudden when it looks like I’m gonna win he decides that maybe he should try and be a little bit more careful. That or he’s cheating on me with a different doctor!_

“Alright, come on you two. No more complaining, let’s go! One, two, one two.” Yuri on the other hand was far too full of energy for half way up the mountain.

“But it’s hot! Can’t we stop for a break, Yurippi?” Hinata asks, having to shout a little bit because Yuri was a fair bit ahead of them along with Kanade.

“It’s about to get a lot less hot in a minute, then you’ll be fine.” Kanade nodded along, noticing that the temperature was beginning to drop and she remembered seeing snow on the top half of the mountain on the train ride there.

Eventually, they reached the lodge they booked about ¾ of the way up the mountain. The plan was to wake up early and watch the sunrise from the summit. Most of them were still a bit weary about climbing a mountain in the dark but Yuri had insisted and so now they’re climbing a mountain in the dark.

Yuzuru dropped Yui on a chair and proceeded to collapse next to Hinata on the floor. Even Yuri’s peppiness had exhausted itself, popping a few logs on the fire before finding her own spot to lie down on the sofa.

Kanade was the only one with any ounce of energy left in the end leaving her on cooking detail. A fact that had Yuri and Hinata both looking a bit nervous.

“Hey, Otonashi?” Hinata began, “We’re having curry, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Does Tachibana know how much spice to add in?”

“…she’s getting better?” Immediately, Yuri was up on her feet and making her way over to the kitchen.

“Hey, Kanade! How about I give you some help?” The room was set up so the kitchen was over in one section and the living room taking up the rest (bathroom upstairs and downstairs and bedrooms upstairs) so the others could see what was happening.

Yuri was an alright cook, she could follow a recipe and it would turn out just fine. Unfortunately, none of her intervention could have prevented the lid of the curry powder coming loose at the worse possible moment. The four of them watched it happen in horror as the world seemed to slow down, the entirety of the powder dissolving into the curry and creating the abomination that was now plated before them.

Kanade went straight into it and if they didn’t know better, they would have assumed it was safe. They each looked at one another, waiting to see who would be the first willing victim. Yuzuru, who had developed the most tolerance over the years, decided to take the fall.

His eyes watered to the point that tears fell from them. His mouth felt like acid was burning it away. He chugged down his glass of milk and poured another ready for the next spoonful. The other three gulped as they turned to their own plates, praying that there death will be quick.

By the end of the night, the three had found themselves passed out where they sat, frothing at the mouth, the whites of their eyes showing. Kanade placed a blanket on each of them while Yuzuru lit some incense in their honour.

April came around pretty quickly. To be honest, Yuzuru felt like the whole year had flown by, something that became more apparent the older he got. He was 23 now, still working at the hospital, the only difference being that Midoriya didn’t come round anymore.

Since starting UA, he’d been seen to by Recovery Girl every time he got injured which was just as often as before by the sounds of it. Recovery Girl had called Yuzuru up at the start of the school year to ask for Midoriya’s medical files and the two had a good rant about students and their lack of self-preservation.

He got called into surgery again today. Apparently there was an attack on one of UA’s training facilities and one of the teachers was in critical condition. The damage wasn’t anything life-threatening now that he’d gotten to the hospital in time, they mostly needed him to make sure that everything was going to heal correctly since the guy was a hero and all and probably needed his limbs to be fully functional in the future.

Yuzuru went to check on the guy when he woke up the next morning and was shocked to find him already trying to get out of bed despite being covered in casts and bandages.

“Aizawa-san,” Yuzuru sighed, “You’ve not been cleared to leave yet, you’re still under observation.”

“I’m fine.”

“You have a concussion.”

“I’m fine.”

“Most of your limbs are broken.”

“I’m fine-”

“You were internally bleeding!”

“I’m-“

“Go back to bed, Aizawa-san.” Aizawa glared at the young man giving him ‘the look’ but reluctantly returned to his bed. Once Yuzuru had finished checking him over, he left to deal with some other patients. He returned to check on him after lunch to find an empty bed and an open window.

“Son of a-“

Yuzuru didn’t expect to run into Yuri on his way home. The two of them grabbed some canned coffee from the vending machine and sat at a bench in the park. Yuri for once looking pretty exhausted.

“How’s work?” He asked, “Caught that hero killer yet?”

“Nah, he’s left the area again so now it’s someone else’s problem for a bit.”

“You hear about that attack on UA?”

“Yeah, we’ve got a lot of the villains in custody now. Took all day to run through all the interviews.”

“Learn anything?”

“Only that they’re all assholes, but I guess that’s not surprising. There was this one villain though, big ugly guy, I’m talking purple skin, bird beak and exposed brain. Like something out of a horror movie.”

“The hell kinda quirk is that?”

“Apparently, he’s got more than one quirk going for him. We’ve got the guys in the lab looking into it but so far doesn’t look like we’ve got much info. Tsukauchi’s team’s on the case though so I don’t really know much more than that.” She took a sip of her coffee. “Heh, and here I was getting bored waiting for Stain to show his stupid face again. Sounds like things are gonna get real interesting soon.”

“Yeah, word of advice, maybe try not to sound like you’re enjoying this.” He laughed, finishing up his coffee and making his way to leave. “Besides, it’s the heroes who are gonna get all the fun, you’ll be left with the clean-up.”

“Not my team. We’ll be right on the front lines the whole time. You, Kanade and Hinata too.”

“Wait, why are we involved? Aren’t we civilians?”

“I can sneak you in there.”

“Yuri, it’s illegal.”

“Pfff, it’ll be fine, no one will notice. I’m sure there’s a loophole somewhere anyway.” Yuzuru sighed.

“Fine, just don’t get us killed, alright?”

“Hey now, that’s your job.” Yuzuru walked away smiling, knowing that things were gonna start getting crazy from now on. Yuri’s right, it is his job. Under his watch, with his quirk, no one will die.


End file.
